bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Bob Hope 5
The Adventures of Bob Hope 5 is an issue of the National comics series, The Adventures of Bob Hope. The issue date is October-November 1950 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories The Adventures of Bob Hope Starring: Bob Hope Summary: Evicted for not paying his rent, Bob stops outside a museum with a suitcase full of his belongings. While he sticks his head in the mouth of a lion statue, movers accidentally mix his case in with some King Tut artifacts. A professor is surprised to discover an ancient Egyptian yoyo, toothbrush, golf balls, and a 45 of "Thanks for the Memory". When Bob tries to retrieve his stuff, the mover knocks him into a sarcophagus. The professor hears a moan. Thinking it's cursed, he sends the sarcophagus back to Egypt. Bob wakes up on board a freighter. Mistaken for a stowaway, he wraps himself in bandages and hides in the sarcophagus. Starving, he comes out to paint a picture of waves and waves it outside a porthole to make the crew seasick and eat their supper when they make for the railing. (continued below) Radio Beams Summary: A member of the studio audience thinks an advertiser is a phoney, until he hears something more astounding. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Summary: One swab sees Bob in bandages and thinks he's a mummy. He tells the crew, who throw the whole sarcophagus overboard. Bob opens it to find he's in shark-infested waters. He throws them some stolen sandwiches and begins paddling toward Cairo. $100,000 in Smuggled Diamonds! (Advertising feature) Summary: A true case was solved with the help of Ray-O-Vac flashlight batteries. School Children 'Round the World (Public service announcement) Starring: Superman Summary: Superman shows some boys why they should be grateful that they can go back to school. A Bit of Disc and Data (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about Van Johnson, Jimmy Durante, Vaughn Monroe, Ralph Flanagan, Phil Harris, Bob Hope, Margaret Whiting, Dean Martin, Patti Andrews, Arthur Godfrey, Xavier Cugat and more. Hollywood Ha-Lights Summary: Two ladies visiting Hollywood are thrilled to attend a premiere and meet the star of a picture, until the star of Jungle Jamboree arrives and it's Toto the ape. The Day's Best Bite (Advertising feature) Summary: Neddy Nestle is bored with a quiet day of fishing, until he bites a Nestle Crunch bar. It Happens in Hollywood (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about butterflies at Warner Bros., Green men, Mike Curtiz, movie liquor, Gary Cooper on cinematic woo, John Garfield, and Montgomery Clift. Movie Mirth Summary: A young couple spends so much time in line at the theater that by the time they get seats, they've already seen the entire film. Video Laffs Summary: Even with peanuts and popcorn, little Tommy says watching the baseball game on television isn't the same as watching it at the park, until his father brings him a board with a knothole to watch through. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Summary: Bob makes landfall in Egypt, but the locals seem angry with him. A shapely lady in a veil named Cleo offers to be his interpreter. She says the others think there is a curse on the coffin and want him to return it to its tomb. Cleo buys them a used two-humped camel and they ride to the pyramid. Bob carries the coffin inside, but runs out still holding it when he hears a mummy talking. The veiled lady urges him to take it back inside, but he's too scared. However, when a bevy of veiled beauties march inside bearing food, he musters up the courage to try to impress them. Insulted, Cleo rides back to tell her father. While Bob sings for the girls, Cleo's father arrives to force him to marry her. When he sees what's under her veil, he runs and hides in the sarcophagus again. Papa slices the foot off it looking for Bob, enabling him to run away and hop on a freighter home. To appease Mrs. Peabody, he gives her the coffin as a present. Two men arrive looking for the owner of the case, so Bob sends them downstairs. Mrs. Peabody admits to owning the coffin now, so they bestow her with it's curse, all the king's money, since he considered money the root of all evil. Broadway Laffs Summary: The new staff of ushers are confused on opening night. Double Header Today (Advertising feature) Summary: While his pals fight among themselves to view the ball game through a knothole in the fence, Pud brings Dubble Bubble to Janie's house for a private seat. Category:Comic books Category:The Ham Archive